You Belong With Me
by AmandaPanda5274
Summary: Kevin and Annabelle have been best friends since they started walking. They both have been secretly in love with each other. Kevin and his other two brothers get signed to a record deal. Will the Rockstar still be in love with the now school whore?


Summary/Intro: Kevin and Annabelle have been best friends since they started walking. Kevin fell in love with Annabelle, Annabelle fell in love with Kevin but the other didn't know that. Kevin and his other two brothers, Joe and Nick, got signed to _Hollywood Records_. Will the Rockstar still be in love with the now school whore?

Chapter 1

_beep beep beep_

"gggmmmggg..." Kevin groaned. He got up and stretched. It's 8am and it's too early for his liking.

An hour later Kevin was showered, shaved, clothed, the whole nine yards. He's going downstairs to go eat breakfast. While he is in view of the kitchen he sees his mother sitting on a chair at the island reading a magazine and eating her toast and coffee.

"Morning Mom" Kevin said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey," Denise chuckles "you're up early. What's the special occasion?"

"It's not a _special occasion_ mother," Kevin smirked "I'm just going over Annabelle's house." He put a cup of milk in the microwave to make his coffee. He looked in the fridge "Whe...."

"Behind the milk."

Kevin got the cream cheese out from its hiding space and got a bagel to match it with. _Beep_ Kevin took out the cup of milk, added coffee mix, hazelnut flavor, and a dash of cinnamon. He sat down across his mom.

"Kevin honey, I have some news for you." She just couldn't wait until everyone woke up to deliver the good news.

He doesn't give a verbal response; he just waits and looks at her to continue.

"We're moving to California!" She finally let out the excitement that was biting at her to spill.

"Why?" He doesn't understand why his mother is so excited about moving to the other side of America. He thought she loved living in New Jersey.

"Well..."

Kevin's breakfast and Denise _Cosmo!_ Magazine have been pushed aside and forgotten about. Kevin itching for his mother to just spill out the news and Denise wondering about Kevin's reaction.

"You, Joseph, and Nicholas got signed to Hollywood Records dummy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kevin doesn't think anything of it. Denise just waits with a grin.

As if a light was flickered on, it clicked it Kevin's head. "Oh my gosh! **Yes!!**" he whispers the rest after remembering the rest of his family is sound asleep upstairs, "I'm so excited! I have to go tell Belle." He ran out the kitchen, came back with his shoes on and coat in hand and heading for the door.

"Kevin honey!" Denise calls out to her eldest son.

Kevin just pops his head into view.

"Sit down," she pats the seat next to her "there's something else I need to tell you. I'm sort of scared to see your reaction to this."

Kevin sat down and scared to ask his mom what she's talking about by the seriousness in her voice.

"We are leaving tomorrow. There will be a plane arranged to take us to California at 5 tomorrow" Denise said with a hint of sadness.

He just stares at her as if trying to see if she's lying but then he thinks _She won't lie to me about something like this_. Then he thinks the first thing that came to his mind since his mother gave him the news.

_How will Belle react?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin walked out the door to Belle's house, which was a few houses down and the Eco-friendly guy he is walked, after finishing talking to his mother.

_"Kevin, sweetie, just spend the day with her like you would any other day. It's your choice if you want to tell her when you get there or before you leave."_

Apparently when Kevin's in thought, he doesn't keep track of time. By the time he got out of his train of thought he was already on her driveway. When the door was in good view, he saw something white tapped to the door. The curiosity got the best of him and he ran the rest of the driveway to see what the paper was. He ripped it off and started reading.

_Dear Kevin_

"How did she know it was me and not a creepy stalker?" Kevin thought aloud.

_Since I know you so well, you are probably think how I knew it was you and not a creepy stalker. 1- You come over every day. 2- There's a cop across the street and he knows me and you. Annabelle is probably still asleep by the time you get here, so a spare key is under the mat._

_Connie_

As it said in the note, Kevin looked under the mat and there was the spare key. He opened and closed the door slowly. As he was going up the stairs, as gently as possible, he had a mischievous grin forming on his thin pink lips by the plan he just thought of.


End file.
